The present invention relates generally to fastening devices.
It has become common practice in many segments of industry to utilize spring retainers such as snap rings, coiled spring rings and the like for releasably retaining cylindrical sleeves, pulleys, rotative elements and the like in an operating position on a supporting element such as a shaft or spindle. In the usual installation, the spring retainer is arranged to be spring seated in a peripheral groove or behind a peripheral shoulder so as to oppose axial removal of the retained part from the shaft, spindle or other support. However, removal of the retained part is readily accomplished by radially expanding the spring retainer in a manner to disengage it from its groove seated or shoulder abutting retaining position.
In many industrial applications, spring retainers as described above produce a simple and inexpensive type of fastener, which is utilized in great numbers. In certain areas of use, for example, in the aircraft industry where safety becomes a major factor of consideration, the need arises for some form of locking means which will effectively prevent the resilient retainer ring from inadvertently or accidentally becoming dislodged or disconnected from its normal holding or retaining position.
The present invention solves the problem and meets this need by providing a lock washer structure of unique construction, which is arranged for mounting in face engagement with and in axial alignment with the resilient retainer ring structure, the washer having a plurality of bendable tabs adapted to be bent over peripheral edges of the ring retainer in such a manner as to oppose releasing deformation spring retainer as well as to intimately connect the lock washer and ring retainer in a manner to oppose their axial separation.